Frezze's adventure's
by Freezey
Summary: a 14 year old is now in the dragon realms he has love for cinder but he being chased by other girls what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Frezze's Adventure's

long ago the world was in peace until malefor came a hero named spyro came and destroyed malefor and him and his companion cynder won the day, but peace can never stay a new evil has risen and a new hero will win the day

X~~~~~~X

"Augh this is so boring" i said "tell me about it" my freind bob said

(bob)

age)15

sex)male

favorites)foot ball,spyro

crush)anna

(Jake)

age)14

sex)male

favorites)spyro,dragons

crush)Cynder

"So wanna play the new spyro game?" i asked"Nah you just wanna play to see your fantasy GF HAAHA!" as he laughs i just stood there i need to goto real world and get a real GF "*sigh* If only she was real" i said silently to myself "Well seeya dude!" he said "Bye" i replied i stopped by some game shops and found the new spyro The legend of spyro : Dawn of a new age "Hey umm how much?" the shop keeper looked wierd "Hehehe for you my freind free and here's a special controler to go with it Heheh" he said " FREE!? wow thats a good price " i said "Well have good day my freind heheh" he said "bye" i replied while i left i could've sworn he said "Follow you destiny kid hehe" i went home to play some eh the loading screen was long but its a big game but what was wierd is that cynder everytime i'd play her on a mission she would talk to someone when spyro wasen't with her like "Like what you see?' or "Close your eye's and count to ten" and "please close your eye's" but this time i was scared she said "!&#S ^&T#&^O& &$P" i decoded the letters and it said Stop...i turned off the game just staring at it i was going to get a refund for this broken game,the next morning i went back to the shop area exepct it wasen't there i asked someone they said "are you alright man there hasent been a store here since a game shop catched on fire in 1944" he said i just stoo in horror was i just in a ghost shop

1 year later

despite me being scared of the game i beat only playing as spyro but as i was fixing to play i was in the main menu when i saw cynder and her voice said "why?,why not play with me i'm so lonely!" i cant do it "STOP IT" i yelled and some how cynder had a hurt look "Ok" she said that very night i went to sleep

"*YAWN* turn off the lights wait what why am i in a forest?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Great just great i'm in a ow what the hell!?" i say as i try to get up only to fall down "What the hell" as i get back up i look at myself only to realize 'HOLY CRAP I'M A FLOOPING DRAGON

(dragon form)

skin color) black

wings) blue and black

eye's) Dark blue

tail) Normal

"..."i just stare 'breath in and out in and out WHAT AM I SAYING' "AHH!" i yelled like i never yelled before " Ok ok...wow this looks like that forest what was it's name ugh i forgot that One from the new...spyro...game...HOLY CRAP!" i say 'Wait just a minute if i'm here then that means the dragon temples over that hill 'Then that means maybe the game was glitched...Cynder'

a/n i forgot to tell you in this universe that "I love you from DOTD never existed)

"...Cynder i want to be her BF but would she even like me?" well lets find out i said to myself,as i walked and walked i finally got to the hill "WOW!" i said before me was a amazing landscape 'I've never seen anything so ama...' i think before the pain in my head get's intense then i hear a voice 'go to the dragon temple' and so my journey begins, about half a day i finally get to warfang or was it you know what my memory's fuzzy so forget it, i look at the gates and push them open it's night so every one's asleep i find a aleey and fall asleep, "Hey..hey wake up" ? said "I'm up i'm up" i say i look up only to be shock of who woke me up Spyro? "What are you doing out here?" He asked "I had nowhere to sleep'' I replied this made him sadden "you can stay at the temple follow me" he said "So what's your name" H e asked 'OH CRAP OH CRAP UM Frezze yeah frezze'

"Frezze" i replied, so we walk he told me about warfang stuff i already knew "And here we are" he said i looked to see a huge building we went inside he told me were i could stay he said "i have to go talk to the eldars for your permission of staying here Frezze" i nodded he left i just sat there thinking

1 hour later

an hour has passed and i didn't even notice it pass by "Hey the eldars would like to speak with you" he said i just nodded,"Welcome young one i'm" befor he could finish i said"Volteer" i said instead he just looked at me "yes that is correct this is Cyril and terrador" he said "Now spyro you can leave" he said to spyro "...Human wat are you doing here?" he asked i just looked at him in disbelief "So enough with my 'Inoccent dragon look?" i asked they just nodded "You can stay here your room mate is cynder but i bet you already know that" he said i just stood there wide eye'd 'cyder come here' he said with his mind how did i hear that? "Ye.." she just saw me and froze this made volteer eye me "cynder this is your new room mate Frezze" he said

A/N ... Didn't se that coming ok i did

all spyro char's goto the orignal owners exepct my oc's! also sorry for well not long chapter lol!


End file.
